


Too Old to Be Hungover

by daisybrien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Hangover, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybrien/pseuds/daisybrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, Hange, and Erwin cope with the aftermath of their Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Old to Be Hungover

**Author's Note:**

> Erwin throws the biggest parties every holiday and it's amazing none of the neighbours have called the police yet.

Levi wakes up to a pounding headache and the sound of retching from the nearby bathroom. 

He doesn’t remember when or how he had taken his pants off and crawled into the laundry basket with a bottle of vodka in hand – hell, he doesn’t even like vodka – but he wakes up in a sea of clothes in his boxer shorts, stumbling out of the hard plastic basket, socks hanging from his head. He squints at the morning light flooding the hallway, even its gentle glow threatening to split his head in two. He has to brace himself against the wall as he trudges down the corridor, his head dizzy, the floor seeming to sway underneath his feet. The retching from the bathroom starts up again, and against his better judgment, Levi cracks the door open, the smell foul enough to make him gag.

“Fucking disgusting.”

Hange can only groan in response, the sound echoing against the inside of the toilet bowl, their ponytail sticking out from it in all directions. The pieces of their costume lay scattered across the tile. Despite the disastrous state of the bathroom, Levi can’t help but walk in to gather the garments off the floor. He picks up a washcloth from the counter, running it under cold water before throwing it at Hange’s head, catching on their ear.

“Take an Advil and come downstairs,” Levi grumbles. “You’re the one who is going to scrub that toilet after.”

Hange only gives him a feeble thumbs up as he leaves the washroom.

Making his way down the stairs safely takes all of his energy, almost stumbling despite taking each step one at a time. He emerges into the main foyer, eyes growing wide at the disaster that awaits him. It looks like a bomb had gone off, orange and black debris scattered over the floor, hanging off the furniture, stuck on the walls. He grinds his teeth as his eyes pick out the multiple stains splattered across the room.

He’s going to need more bleach. 

The kitchen is an even worse state of disarray, junk food and wrappers spilled on the tables, bottles of booze scattered haphazardly over the limestone counter.

The only space he can see that is even moderately clean is the oven. Erwin stands in front of it in his pajamas, the sound of sizzling bacon coming from his frying pan. His blond hair sticks up in all directions, Halloween makeup still smeared over his exhausted face. The smell of food makes Levi’s stomach churn, and he has to clutch his abdomen in an attempt to keep its contents inside.

“You look like shit,” Erwin says, a small grin spreading across his face.

“Well you don’t exactly look like a fucking painting yourself,” Levi snaps back. “What the fuck even happened last night?”

“I barely remember anything,” Erwin muses, his grin growing wider, “but I’m guessing it got pretty out of hand. I guess we’ll just have to wait until people start posting their Facebook photos.”

“Fucking incredible.”

Erwin chuckles in response. “Where’s Hange?”

“Puking their guts out,” Levi replies. “I’m not going to be the one cleaning that fucking toilet.” He moves beside Erwin, one hand moving up to grab his chin, stubble scratching against his palm. Erwin turns to him, leaning down so that their lips can meet. 

“Your breath is fucking nasty, Erwin,” Levi grumbles, resting his head against his shoulder.

“Well, you don’t exactly smell like a daisy yourself.”

“You two better help me clean up this goddamn mess,” Levi scowls, “and you better do it properly. I’m sick of dealing with the aftermath of your fucking Halloween party every year by myself.”

Erwin just smiles at his irritation, shaking his head, amused. “Breakfast first,” Erwin says. “Go see if Hange is okay.”

Levi lifts his head, stalking out of the room, kicking garbage out of his way as he walks towards the stairs. “We’re almost fucking thirty, Erwin,” Levi shouts into the kitchen. “We’re too old to wake up hung over like this anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Levi, just wait until he has to deal with the aftermath of Erwin's Christmas party.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you guys enjoy it. I hope you guys had a Halloween as amazing as these three did, and don't forget to have a great polyshipping day!


End file.
